The activation of resting T cells is critical to most immune responses and allows these cells to exert their regulatory or effector capabilities. See Paul (ed; 1993) Fundamental Immunology 3d ed., Raven Press, N.Y. Increased adhesion between T cells and antigen presenting cells (APC) or other forms of primary stimuli, e.g., immobilized monoclonal antibodies (mAb), can potentiate the T-cell receptor signals. T-cell activation and T cell expansion depends upon engagement of the T-cell receptor (TCR) and co-stimulatory signals provided by accessory cells. See, e.g., Jenkins and Johnson (1993) Curr. Opin. Immunol. 5:361-367; Bierer and Hahn (1993) Semin. Immunol. 5:249-261; June, et al. (1990) Immunol. Today 11:211-216; and Jenkins (1994) Immunity 1:443-446. A major, and well-studied, co-stimulatory interaction for T cells involves either CD28 or CTLA-4 on T cells with either B7 or B70 (Jenkins (1994) Immunity 1:443-446). Recent studies on CD28 deficient mice (Shahinian, et al. (1993) Science 261:609-612; Green, et al. (1994) Immunity 1:501-508) and CTLA-4 immunoglobulin expressing transgenic mice (Ronchese, et al. (1994) J. Exp. Med. 179:809-817) have revealed deficiencies in some T-cell responses though these mice have normal primary immune responses and normal CTL responses to lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus and vesicular stomatitis virus. As a result, both these studies conclude that other co-stimulatory molecules must be supporting T-cell function. However, identification of these molecules which mediate distinct costimulatory signals has been difficult.
The inability to modulate activation signals prevents control of inappropriate developmental or physiological responses in the immune system. The present invention provides at least one alternative costimulatory molecule, agonists and antagonists of which will be useful in modulating a plethora of immune responses.